The present disclosure relates generally to automatically and dynamically adjusting policies for controlling robot actions based on inputs from users identifying a requested correction of a performed robot action.
Robots have the capacity to perform a broad range of useful tasks, such as factory automation, cleaning, delivery, assistive care, environmental monitoring and entertainment. Enabling a robot to perform a new task in a new environment typically requires a large amount of new software to be written, often by a team of experts. It would be valuable if future technology could empower people, who may have limited or no understanding of software coding, to train robots to perform custom tasks. This would allow individual robots to be more flexible. It would also enable a suite of custom behaviors to be available at a low price point, which were previously prohibitive due to the limited availability and high costs of robotics experts.